Previously known coolant delivery systems include a coolant supply passage and a coolant return passage. The coolant supply passage runs from a supply of coolant to a device to be cooled. The coolant return passage runs from the device to be cooled to a coolant recirculating device. The coolant recirculating device removes the heat added to the coolant by the device to be cooled and then recirculates the coolant to the coolant supply.
In addition, the previously known coolant delivery systems are configured to close the coolant supply passage upon the detection of a leak. However, any coolant that remains in the coolant supply passage downstream from the closure will continue to discharge from the leak. The continuous discharge of coolant even after the closure of the coolant supply passage increases the stop work delay due to repair of the leak and clean the discharged coolant.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems and methods for draining coolant that remains in a coolant delivery system downstream from a closure after leak detection.